


That Isolated Island/孤岛

by CalendaeKel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, F/M, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalendaeKel/pseuds/CalendaeKel
Summary: At last, his thirsty for company met an ocean of lonely.Written in Chinese.





	That Isolated Island/孤岛

At last, his thirsty for company met an ocean of lonely.  
最后，那颗渴求陪伴的心坠入了一片孤寂心海。

黑暗，无尽的黑暗。  
儿时故事里被讳莫如深的身影、依旧闪现在人们眼中的对往昔的恐惧、以及……父母争吵时不经意抛出的言语。  
男孩站在黑暗里，光明从双手两侧生生撕裂，夺去他仅有的温暖。  
母亲、舅舅身上温润或炽烈的光亮照耀向四方，指引着茫茫星河中的万千尘世。  
独独将他遗弃。  
夹缝中他抬起头仰望无垠星空，期望群星闪烁能安抚下心中无名的疼痛。而暮色不由分说四合而来，微风趴伏在耳侧呢喃轻语，细细说起那些永不停息的指责。  
本是他的后代！  
他躲进无风的角落，奢望耳语声能有一刻停止，父亲的声线却浮沉着愈发震耳欲聋。  
你又能好到哪里去？你这流氓、混蛋、走私犯！  
他在黑暗中捂住双耳，颤抖着闭上双眼。  
看见舅舅平静独立的身影，远远分离在人群之外，偶尔向自己看来，神色间却满是思忖担忧。  
他蜷起身子，无声地安抚自己：我不是他……我不是他……我不是杀人犯……我没有错……  
当所有人都认为他背负着原罪而生，任何辩解都是苍白。父母仍在一起时几乎每天都会争吵，一方指责对方是不知廉耻的走私罪犯，旋即立刻又被反讽维达的女儿也有良善，所有指责最终都指向了本，他们总会各自叹着气告诉他：你最好不要像他；也最好不要像你父亲……  
男孩在黑暗中按住胸膛，再一次感受到被言语压迫至几乎溺毙的绝望。  
没有人帮他，没有人对他说过一次这与你无关，他在近乎窒息的疼痛里轻笑出声，父母都认为他身上有着外祖父的罪孽，仿佛是那些罪恶跃过了母亲与舅舅的身躯，轻轻巧巧落在了他肩头。  
他们告诉他：你是罪人的后代，你无可救赎。  
他抬手伸向遥远的星空，任虚无匍匐进脑中。  
为何彼此憎恨，却要赋予他生命？为何身披光明，却为他注入黑暗？为什么明明犯下滔天罪行的是“外祖父”，却是他背负罪孽的重担？  
一句句质问撕裂开空无的思绪，憎恶在坚石中心绽放，男孩抽回手，听见脑海中翻涌起尖锐惨叫，他挣扎着蜷缩起来，却止不住心底寂静的疼痛。  
在疼痛的尽头，那道荣光万丈的光明，向他施舍来双手。  
而那双手，即便由金属构建出指掌的轮廓，亦曾温暖如梦。  
……  
也是那双手，折灭了最后的希望。  
黑暗中他狂呼着、怒吼着，不远处照耀万世的光芒仍如火炬高举，他伸手探入光明，肌肤瞬息间被灼烧焦化；无尽长夜如潮水翻涌，淹没眼眸的界限，溺毙前他透过波浪汹涌望见了一片烈焰，像被凝结在水晶中的火种，美妙而遥不可及。  
他听到一个声音，仿佛海中灯塔，又恍如火中冰晶。  
那声音送来供他喘息的光亮，映照出一道海岸。与轻缓声线相伴，却是黑夜里道道惊雷撕裂长空，那是他眼前唯一的光明。  
于是他爬上礁石，在光影交织间蜿蜒前行。  
有时他用尽气力，倒向洁白细腻的沙滩，温柔浪脚涌上海岸，如母亲双手般轻抚过脸侧耳畔，但转瞬间巨浪又扑上前来，浪尖如刀刃刺入肌肤，在每一道褶皱里狠狠割划，他被扯回无垠黑暗，继续与疼痛为伴。  
最终学会了随浪浮沉。  
礁石成为战场，浪尖化作剑刃，仿佛永世照耀的光芒在那一日一分为二，一片堕入深海，一片升上中天。  
他向舅舅代表的光芒冲锋，每一次挥刀都斩获丝缕光亮，那光亮不由分说落入记忆的缝隙，将疼痛激发至更高的峰顶。  
他以为绞灭了一切光亮，就能止住心中永无止境的剧痛。  
深海之底的光芒却被万海波涛掩映，遥远、沉默，时隐时现，又传来令人惊叹的温暖。  
那是母亲怀抱的柔软。  
仿若永世的黑暗淹没了记忆，他在蜿蜒前行中忘记了一切，只有疼痛相伴在肩。万浪汹涌里他挥剑斩向那道海中的光芒，被母亲拥在怀中时的触感却蓦然涌上心头，像是最轻柔的星光落在眉眼，带来些许的安宁。  
而闪电在何处？  
他从海中脱身，蓦然仰头看着夜空：撕裂天穹的闪电何时再现？  
那声线伴随着闪电闪现，在刹那明灭间轻声悲叹，却被风声扭曲成嘶吼。  
他听见了孤独。  
那孤独呜咽渐渐成了唯一的光芒，终于在相遇的那一刻爆发，像星辰寂灭前最后的绝响，遮蔽了曾经永世照耀的光。  
……  
于是巨浪拍岸之声静绝，光明黑暗抛却脑后，他们的心魂飞跃过万亿光年，虽无处停歇，却终究于彼此眼中，寻觅到自己唯一真实的容颜。


End file.
